1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a process for the material-abrading machining of the edge of a semiconductor wafer, for the purpose of creating a smooth edge surface which has a specific profile.
2. The Prior Art
The untreated edge of a semiconductor wafer cut from a single crystal has a comparatively rough and uneven surface. It frequently breaks when subjected to mechanical load and is a source of interfering particles. It is therefore customary to smooth the edge and to impart a specific profile thereto. This is carried out by material-abrading machining of the edge using a suitable machining tool. DE-195 35 616 A1 describes a grinding appliance which can be used to carry out such machining. During the machining, the semiconductor wafer is fixed to a rotating table and its edge is advanced against the likewise rotating working surface of a machining tool. One advantage of this appliance that it is suitable for machining the edge of the semiconductor wafer incrementally using different kinds of machining tools.